Setosan In Wonderland
by Wolf in the Walls
Summary: Some people would give anything for a glimps of another world...Seto would do anything to make them go away.
1. Default Chapter

Seto-san in Wonderland  
  
Anthy: Taken directly from Myuki-chan in Wonderland!  
  
Anshi: This is fun.   
  
Anthy: First Wonderland, then Mirror Land, then TV land, then Video Game Land, Part-Time Job Land and um... whatever else I find.  
  
Anshi: Yay.  
  
Anthy: Myuki-chan in wonderland is property of CLAMP  
  
Anshi: Seto is property of Kazuki Takahashi  
  
@@@@  
  
Seto-san in Wonderland  
  
1: Wonderland  
  
At any time in any program, e-mail, IM or web usage, a dialogue will come up and ask you to repeat any question. No other work can be done until the question is repeated.  
  
Seto was late one morning. As in...he woke up at the time he was supposed to leave for school. So he ran out the door.   
  
Seto: *running* I'm gonna be so f*cking late!!!  
  
On the way out to the end of the front walk, he saw a very strange sight.   
  
There was a girl, on a skateboard, with a red tube top, bunny ears, a bikini bottom and fishnets. She was singing very loudly with her headphones.   
  
Bunny Girl: Don't get me wrong I love you  
  
But does that mean I have to meet your father?  
  
When we are older you'll understand  
  
What I meant when I said "No,  
  
I don't think life is quite that simple...  
  
Seto was so preocupied with Bunny Girl that he fell into a hole randomly placed in the middle of his sidewalk.   
  
Seto: WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
And he landed on a black floor. After standing up, brushing his hot sexy self off, he looked around to see a weird hooker chick version of what could be called the "Mad Hatter" in Alice in Wonderland.   
  
Mad Hoo---I mean Hatter: Hey sexy, wanna have some tea with us?   
  
Seto: O_O Um...no! *runs away very fast*   
  
And who should he run into but some weird dominatrix chick who is none other than the Queen of Hearts, I feel sorry for Seto. (*cough* PFM's hot sexy bitch *cough*)   
  
Queen: *cracks whip* Bow before me stupid! Lick my boots clean!   
  
Seto: *runs the hell away*   
  
Bunny Girl: I'll save you!! *rides in on her skateboard*   
  
But then Seto woke up from a horrible nightmare.   
  
Seto: Good God that sucked. I almost had a heart attack. Remind me never to stay up late again watching evil disney movies.   
  
Clock: *bleep*  
  
Seto: But that still doesn't change the fact that I'M GONNA BE LATE!!!  
  
Bunny Girl: la la la la la   
  
@@@  
  
Ok...I didn't like that but I want to write the next chapter:   
  
Seto-san in Mirror Land, where his reflection feels like introducing him to Jaberwocky.   
  
Mew. 


	2. Setochan in Mirror Land

Seto-san in Wonderland 

Anthy: Weeeeeeeeeeeeeee!

Anshi: "Property of Jaberwocky"

Anthy: giggling

Anshi: rolls eyes

Anthy: Let's play!

!$$$$$$$$4

Seto-san In Mirror Land

Life's gonna suck when you grow up

When you grow up

When you grow up

Life's gonna suck when you grow up

It sucks pretty bad right now

Seto stumbled into his bedroom, incredibly tired and wanting to sleep. He changed into a large t-shirt and some clean underwear and walked into the bathroom, where there happened to be a glass of water and a mirror.

Seto looked at his reflection.

And stopped.

His reflection was moving.

"Waaaaaah! The hell!" Seto shouted as his reflection reached out and pulled Seto through the mirror.

(woah…pretty mental picture of Seto, nothing but a shirt and underwear…drool)

Seto fell…and fell…and fell some more before hitting the ground and looking around. There was a tall, dark skinned girl sitting on a pedestal. She had white hair, a forked tail and demon wings. She smiled, wearing an outfit completely made of gold and something that Tira Misu from sorcerer hunters would wear (note, there is nothing left of that outfit to make a bra).

"Oooooooooooooooooooooooh noooooooooooooooo!" Seto said, eyes swirling.

His eyes saw a name tag on this thingy.

It said:

Jaberwocky

Seto stared at it for a moment.

Jaberwocky grabbed the bottom of Seto's shirt and pulled it up, sneaking a peak before scooping Seto up and flying incredibly high up into the clouds before dropping Seto at the feet of another sexy hooker chick.

"Hello! I bet you're sweet."

Seto started to run.

"I bet you taste better with all those wrappings off!" She shouted, whipping his clothes off.

"WWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Seto woke up and walked into the bathroom for a drink.

"When will I stop having strange dreams?" As Seto left the bathroom,

His reflection waved.

Anthy: Seto-san in TV land!

Anshi: where he meets:

The censored twins!

Anthy: (I should stop being mean to him) maybe…


End file.
